


Kiss Currency: Practice

by gameboy260704



Category: Courtney Miller - Fandom, Olivia Sui - Fandom, Smosh, Smosh Squad
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, First Lesbian Experience, Fluff and Smut, My first fanfiction ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameboy260704/pseuds/gameboy260704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story we didn’t see when Courtney Miller wrote the Smosh sketch Kiss Currency. (I'll write more stories about Courtney and/or Olivia if people are willing to read them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any "provocative" stories involving Courtney, and I think she and Olivia would be really cute together, so I've decided to write a story myself. I probably won't get as much out of this story as anyone reading will, as I'll be the one writing it and poring over every detail to make sure it's perfect, but maybe it'll inspire someone else to write a dirty story involving Courtney. If you do, please send me the link or story title. I NEED to read something about Courtney that I didn't write!!! Also, it IS a tag for the story, but I feel I should reiterate that this is my first fanfiction ever across any and all platforms. If you have any constructive criticism involving my content or structure, please don't hesitate to give some tips. Calling me names or insulting me IS one way to go, but that doesn't really help me much. And with that, ON WITH THE SEXINESS!!!

“Thanks, Olivia. See you there.” Said Courtney

“No problem, cutie. See you soon.” Replied Olivia.

As Courtney hung up the phone, she had a nervous pit in her stomach. She was nervous because she was about to meet Olivia on set to practice for the Smosh sketch she wrote, Kiss Currency. She wasn’t worried about the other guys on the Smosh Squad. She had kissed guys before. But with Olivia, this would be would be her first kiss - on or off camera - with a girl. She wanted to do this off camera first. As far as she was concerned, her first kiss with a girl, fake or not, was a private thing and it should be done in private.

When she arrived at the set, Olivia was waiting for her in the section where she, Olivia, and Anthony would be filming their house-buying scene for the sketch. She seemed to have a thoughtful frown on her face, but brightened up when she saw Courtney.

“What’s wrong, Olivia?” Courtney asked.

“What do you mean?” Olivia returned, doing her best to look confused.

“You just seemed a little upset is all.”

She frowned again as she said “Yeah, I guess. James is totally cool with me doing this sketch, but that kind of worries me a little.”

“Why? That just means he trusts you.”

Olivia’s frown deepened as she looked at Courtney and said “I guess you’re right.” Her usual chipper attitude returned as she said “Anyway, you ready to do this?”

“I think so. Thanks for this, by the way. I know it’s not a real kiss, but it is my first kiss with a girl and I didn’t want to do it in front of everyone” Courtney said sheepishly.

Olivia smiled and said “I understand. So do you want to rehearse the whole scene or just start at the part where we kiss?” She did air quotes when she said the word “kiss”.

“Let’s do as much of the scene as we can without Anthony here. Might as well actually rehearse.” Courtney replied.

“Okay so then we start at the door, and the scene starts with me.” They walked over to the door and Olivia said her first line.  
“ ’As you guys can see, this house has amazing natural lighting.’ Then Anthony says his line and I follow with ‘Great, so that’ll be 200,000 kisses, would you like to set up a payment plan?”

Courtney said her own line “ ’Oh, you know, we’ve been saving up. I think we can pay everything up front today.’ Then we kiss a few times while Anthony says another line, but we only need to do it once or twice since we’re just rehearsing. And we don’t need to really kiss. You just stay still, and I’ll peck your lips with mine a couple times.”

“Got it.” Olivia confirmed.

Courtney pushed down the lump in her throat, took a deep breath, and said, “You ready?”

“Let’s do this” Olivia replies, looking excited.

Courtney leaned in, eyes closed, and readied herself for her first “kiss” with a girl. She moved slow, so she wouldn’t smack into Olivia’s face or nose. She could hear Olivia breathing and it was strangely calming yet exciting at the same time. Her lips smelled like coconut… and pineapple. Their lips met once, twice, three times, four times… Hmm, they tasted like coconut and pineapple, too.  
Every time she kissed Olivia she would linger just a bit longer. She didn’t even think about it, it just happened. The fourth time she kissed Olivia, she lingered for about 2 or 3 seconds. Wait, wasn’t it only supposed to be a couple short pecks? But she couldn’t think straight enough to really process that thought. She went in again. This time, she didn’t move away.  
Courtney felt Olivia move her lips against her own. She didn’t know what was happening. Her thoughts were hazy. It was like in the movies when fireworks go off. She thought that was just an exaggeration. There weren’t really fireworks but damned if she didn’t feel like there were.

Courtney wrapped her arms around Olivia’s waist and Olivia moved her hands to the back of Courtney’s neck. The kiss deepened. Olivia opened her lips and touched Courtney’s with her tongue. Courtney opened her own lips and let Olivia’s tongue into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance.  
Olivia moved her hands down to Courtney’s shoulders. She slowly caressed down Courtney’s arms to her waist and started to lift her shirt. Courtney broke the kiss and lifted up her arms, allowing Olivia to peel off her light blue t-shirt showing off her pink bra with yellow flowers.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Olivia asked, looking into Courtney’s eyes.

Courtney bit her lip and replied “I…I think so. Are you?”

With a nervous but determined look in her eyes, Olivia said “Yes. I want my first experience with a girl to be with you.”

Courtney blinked. “Wait, what? You’ve never been with a girl either?” This caught her off guard.

“Never. I’ve always wanted to; I’ve just been too afraid to try.” Olivia said, looking embarrassed.

“Well, I’m not really sure what to sa-“ Courtney started before she was interrupted again by Olivia’s lips. An interruption she didn’t mind one bit. This kiss was even more heated than before, with both of their tongues still battling for the upper-hand.

Now Courtney was losing that romantic burn that was there with the initial kiss but that feeling was being replaced by a burning desire. This was something else Courtney thought was over-exaggerated in romance novels and the like, which turned out to be completely accurate. At least for her, in this moment. This was something she’d never experienced before. Is it Olivia? Is it just girls in general? Courtney put these thoughts out of her mind until later as she had something more important to focus on at the moment.

She broke the kiss again to pull Olivia’s green kitty shirt over her head to reveal a dark purple cotton bra. Courtney kissed a trail from Olivia’s neck down to her upper chest and back up to her ear. She nibbled on Olivia’s earlobe, eliciting a short, quiet moan from Olivia. Olivia stepped away to remove her jean shorts. She did it slowly, torturously, turning around so Courtney couldn’t see what she so desired to see. Olivia unbuttoned her shorts and bent down, her shorts sliding to the ground as Olivia looked back at Courtney, whose throat was dry. God, I had no idea Olivia could be so actively seductive.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Olivia began slowly walking towards her. She took Courtney in another kiss as she reached around and unhooked her bra. She dropped the bra to the floor and reached up and ran her thumb in a circle from the outside of Courtney’s left breast spiraling in to the nipple where she lightly tugged and pulled as Courtney moaned into the kiss. Olivia was the one to break away this time as she kissed a slow trail down from Courtney’s neck to her breast and latched on, gently sucking and nibbling on each of her nipples. Courtney groaned and threw her head back, running her fingers through Olivia’s hair.

After a minute, Olivia stopped and slid her arms around Courtney’s waist and kissed her again. Courtney’s eyes opened in surprise when Olivia slipped her fingers into the waistband of her shorts. She moved her fingers around to the front as she turned Courtney around so she was facing away from Olivia. As her fingers creeped lower, Courtney’s desire was unbearable. She wanted to move Olivia’s fingers to where she wanted them, but she also wanted to take her time.  
Olivia’s inched her fingers closer and closer until… much to Courtney’s dismay, she slid her fingers down to her thighs, teasing her.

“Olivia, please!” Courtney whispered desperately, unable to take it anymore.

Olivia, seeing Courtney’s need, obliged. She moved her hand back up and slowly slid a finger inside of Courtney. Courtney’s eyes opened wide as she gasped loudly. It was the first time a girl had ever touched her and it felt amazing, and somehow wrong, which made it even hotter. Olivia slowly sawed one finger in and out, making Courtney squirm.

“Faster!” Courtney gasped.

Olivia smiled slyly and answered, “Say please, Court.”

“Please! Dear God, please go faster!”

Olivia slid in another finger and sped up, reaching around to play with Courtney’s breasts as well. Courtney was in heaven. No boy she had ever been with had touched her like this. So gently. So carefully. So thoroughly. She never wanted it to end and she knew that she would do anything it took to make Olivia feel the same way she did right now.

“Oh God, please don’t stop! Don’t ever stop, Olivia” She could already feel an orgasm coming. “I’m almost there!”

“Come for me, Courtney. Come all over my fingers.” She put a third finger inside of Courtney and pistoned in and out as fast as her arm would go.

“Unggggh, I’m coming!!!” Courtney shouted. She shuddered and shook against Olivia as her juices flowed over Olivia’s hand and she had one of the strongest orgasms of her life. As she came down from her high, she remembered her thought about wanting to make Olivia feel as good as she did. She turned around and looked Olivia in the eyes.

“That was… indescribable. No one has ever made me feel that way. Made me… well, you know… like that” she stuttered, feeling embarrassed about her words when she was on the edge.

Olivia grinned, “Really? I’m so happy that I was your first time. Well, with a girl, I mean.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet. Now it’s your turn.” Courtney said with a seductive smile, which Olivia returned. They kissed hard and rough as Courtney removed Olivia’s bra. The gloves were off. The time for romance and going slow was over. Now things were hot and heavy. Courtney tossed Olivia’s bra to the side and immediately latched onto one of her breasts while pinching and tweaking Olivia’s other nipple. Olivia groaned aloud and started to rub herself.

Courtney moved her hand aside and said with a grin, “No you don’t. That’s my job.“ She moved the purple underwear aside and slid one finger in. Olivia gasped and moaned as she was touched for the first time by another woman.

“Oh my God that feels good. Is this what you were feeling a minute ago?” Olivia asked, her eyes closed in ecstasy.

Courtney laughed, still sliding one finger in and out of Olivia, “Oh no, not even close. Trust me, you’re gonna be in the clouds before I’m even halfway done with you.”

“What do you mean?” asked a confused Olivia. “Oh god! That’s good! More. Please, I need more”

“You didn’t think we were just gonna come once and finish, did you?” Courtney asked, adding a finger and speeding up. She looked into Olivia’s eyes “I want this to go forever. I know it has to end sometime, but not sometime soon, right?”

“Ugh! Ohgodohgodohgod! As good as this feels right now I don’t think I ever want it to end either.” Olivia responded, getting closer by the second.

Courtney, seeing the look on Olivia’s face, said “You’re close aren’t you?”

“Yeah. So close! Just… a little… more!” Courtney added a third finger and rubbed Olivia’s clit like she was stoking a fire… which in a way she absolutely was. “AAAAAAHHHH! Shit! Here it comes! Uuuuugh!” Her body  
jerked violently as she squirted all over Courtney’s hand and the floor.

“Oh my god, Olivia! You’re a squirter!” Courtney exclaimed, surprised.

Olivia recovered from her orgasm and said “I know. You don’t think it’s gross, do you? I’d understand if you did.”

“No Olivia, I think it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

“Really?”

“Really. Having someone squirt like that… just wow. And knowing that I was the one that made it happen is almost as much of a turn-on as when you actually did it.”

Olivia thought about that for a second and said “Would you say you’re ready for another round?”

“God, yes. You got it in you?” Courtney asked, feeling herself getting wet again.

“Not yet, but give me a few minutes and I’ll be good to go. In the meantime, I have a little surprise for you.” She looked around for a place to carry out her surprise. “Here, take off your shorts and underwear and lay down on the carpet.” She gestured at the small swatch of plain white carpet that was a part of the set.

“Um, okay” Courtney removed her short-shorts and red cotton panties that were now soaked (not that she minded at the moment), and lay down on the carpet…


	2. It's Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the second chapter of this story. I want to personally thank Laila, who was not only my first comment, but commented no more than 4 hours after the first chapter was posted AND gave me some good advice on deciding who to write about next. Thanks, Laila. And with that, ON WITH THE SEXINESS!!!

Courtney removed her shorts and panties and lay down on the carpet. For some reason, despite all they’d done tonight, she still had a lump in her throat as she thought of what was happening. Her thoughts from earlier came back to her. What did this mean? Did it mean she liked women in general? She wouldn’t mind if that were the case, but what really bothered her was whether or not it all hinged on Olivia. She couldn’t have those kind of feelings for her best friend. What would it do to their friendship? What about James, Olivia’s boyfriend? How would he feel? With these thoughts in mind she was tempted to stop Olivia and talk to her about it. All of it. That was, at least, until she felt Olivia take one long, slow lick from the bottom of her pussy to her sensitive clit, making circular motions with her tongue. 

“Oh Jesus!” Courtney gasped as her body jerked involuntarily from Olivia’s ministrations. “Is this the surprise?”

Olivia removed her tongue from Courtney’s clit, replacing it with her thumb and said with a grin “Yep, you like it?”

“Are you kidding? This is better than before. Unh!”

“Really? Well then try this.” Olivia licked one more time along Courtney’s pussy and stuck her tongue inside, making Courtney groan out loud. 

A couple of boyfriends had gone down on her in the past, but it was nothing like this. Mostly they would do it to get her to pleasure them, but they never really seemed to care if she felt good. Olivia on the other hand, seemed to take her time tasting Courtney, enjoying what she was doing almost as much as Courtney did. Deciding to just get lost in the feeling, Courtney laid her head back, closed her eyes, and thought about nothing else but what Olivia was doing to her. After just a few minutes, Courtney could already feel it. That need to come.

“Holy shit, Olivia! You’re so good at that! Are you sure this is your first time?”

Removing her tongue to speak, but not wanting to leave Courtney empty she replaced her tongue with two of her fingers, making Courtney groan again at the feeling of being empty then full again. “Yeah, I’m just doing stuff I saw in porn. Not the crazy stuff, though. Just the stuff that looked like it would feel good.”

“Well, it’s definitely working. That feels so good!” Courtney said, rubbing her clit while Olivia fingered her. “Please go down on me again.”  
Olivia seemed to be proud at knowing she was bringing her best friend so much pleasure. She smiled and moved her mouth back to Courtney’s pussy, sticking her tongue back in and going to work. Courtney moaned loudly as she got closer to her orgasm. She couldn’t even keep up with what Olivia was doing, anymore. She couldn’t think about much at all, really. Just how good this felt. She ran one hand through Olivia’s hair and palmed her breast with the other, tweaking and pulling the nipple and adding to her pleasure.

“Olivia, I think I’m gonna come again!” Courtney groaned, sweating.

Olivia again replaced her tongue with her fingers as she said “Come in my mouth like you came on my hand, Courtney. I wanna taste it.”

“Oh, god that’s hot. Do it, Olivia. Drink my come.”

Olivia placed her mouth back on Courtney’s pussy just as Courtney was tensing up, ready to come. She placed one finger inside for added pleasure and stroked Courtney’s asshole with her thumb. Courtney gasped as her eyes shot open. Not expecting this, she tensed up even more around the finger inside of her adding to her pleasure. What really surprised her was that she liked Olivia touching her like that. She had never even thought about anal before. With this new feeling, Courtney was on the edge. Olivia then took it a step further put her finger inside Courtney’s ass. The effect was instant. Courtney exploded, drenching Olivia’s face in her juices.

“AAAAAAH GOD! OLIVIA!” She screamed as she came. After a minute among the clouds, as she came down from her high, she said “Dear God, what was that? Where did you get the idea to do that?”

Olivia, looking embarrassed, responded “I’ve done it before. Not with a girl obviously, but I’ve had it done to me and I loved it. I know not everyone does but I thought I’d try.”

Still breathing heavy, Courtney said “Yeah well, kudos. I’ve never come so hard in my life. Speaking of which, I think the score’s uneven.”

“Uneven? What do you mean?” Olivia asked, looking puzzled?

Courtney smirked and said “Well by my count, I came twice but you only came once. You know where I’m going with this?”

“You don’t have to do that. I was happy to make you feel good.”

 

“I’m sure you were, but now it’s my turn to make you feel good. Again.” Turning her voice seductive, she added “Also, I really want to know what you taste like. You ready?”

Getting wet again at Courtney’s words, Olivia took off her underwear, laid down on the carpet and started touching herself. “This answer your question?”  
Smirking again at Olivia’s unusually seductive behavior, Courtney kneeled down in front of Olivia. She gently moved Olivia’s hand and replaced it with her own, rubbing in between Olivia’s folds. She then placed her thumb on Olivia’s clit and began rubbing it. Olivia’s body jerked as she groaned loudly. Bending down, she put her mouth on Olivia’s pussy and sucked gently, then ran her tongue twice from bottom to top as Olivia had done to her stopping to circle Olivia’s clit with her tongue, before putting her tongue inside. 

Olivia moaned and moved her hands to her breasts and pinched and pulled her nipples. Courtney slid her tongue in as far as it would go. God, Olivia tasted amazing. It wasn’t really anything she could compare to. No way to describe it. She moved her tongue up, down, right, left and everywhere in between. She moved in and out, fucking Olivia with her tongue. She was spurred on by Olivia’s moans and purrs.

“Faster, Courtney. Please!” Olivia whispered. Courtney moved her tongue faster and put two fingers inside Olivia and worked them in and out at a quick pace. She could feel Olivia’s pussy getting tighter. Olivia was about to come, and Courtney knew it. She had a sudden thought. She slowly inserted one finger into Olivia’ ass, sawing in and out. It had the affect she wanted. Olivia gasped and tightened around Courtney’s fingers. 

“Holy fuck! I’m gonna come!” She yelled.

“Do it Olivia! Squirt in my mouth!” Courtney replied. She moved her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, stroking Olivia’s clit, fingering her ass faster. 

“AAAAAGHH, IM COMMMMINGG!” Screamed Olivia as she squirted her juices into Courtney’s mouth. Courtney had thought Olivia had tasted amazing before, but tasting Olivia’s come was like tasting liquid Heaven.  
Olivia, still gaining her breath back, said “Wow…. Just wow. You were right Courtney. There are no words to describe how good that was.”

Courtney, with a blush on her cheeks, replied “Aww, thanks.” The thoughts from earlier springing back into her mind, her smile faded as she asked “So where does this leave us? I think I might have feelings for you, but I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. Not to mention James. I-“ She stopped as she watched Olivia’s face melt into a frown, and tears formed in her eyes. Courtney’s stomach dropped as she realized what they’d done. “Oh god, James. Are you gonna tell him?”

Wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffling, Olivia shrugged. “I have to. I can’t hide something like this from him. I won’t. I owe him more than that. Also… I think I might be in love with you, too. I think I have been for a while. Tonight I’ll call James and ask him to talk. It’ll be painful, but I hope he understands. I need to be with you. I have to.”

They kissed deeply, expressing their feelings for each other through their lips. But it wasn’t enough. They needed to say it to each other, to hear it from the other. They broke the kiss.

“I love you, Olivia.” Courtney said, staring into Olivia’s eyes.

Olivia stared back, and responded, “I love you, too, Courtney.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's about it for my first ever fanfiction. Got kind of fluffy there at the end, but I did include it as a tag. You were warned. It also got alot dirtier in this chapter than last one, but I feel like that’s how it goes. At first it’s romantic, then it gets hot and dirty. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing a fanfiction more than I thought I would, so please leave a comment letting me know what or who you would like to see in future stories. I think soon I’m gonna start working on a story with Courtney and Brittni Barger (I have a type, what can I say?), but let me know if you have someone you would like to see in a story and I’ll see what I can do. Anyway thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
